Initium Novum
by piecesofus
Summary: Sebuah akhir yang menyakitkan, bagi seseorang yang tidak pernah menyatakan kebenaran. Seharusnya, orang itu—Kris Wu, dapat mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan kebahagiaannya. Ia hanya sedikit terlambat. / EXO / TaoRis; BaekTao; KrisYeol. / Yaoi /


**Title: **_Initium Novum._

**Words: **1,959

**Pair: **TaoRis; BaekTao; KrisYeol

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Ketika engkau menjadi seorang pengecut.

**A/N**: _dedicated to my rp dongsaeng (until now i still called you Baek tho.), Happy Birthday^^ here's your bday request story, and sorry i still need to put in KrisYeol here. Hope you'll like it c: _

* * *

_Initium Novum._

.

.

.

Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan, berperang dengan diriku sendiri. Apakah aku harus menghampirinya sekarang? Ataukah semua itu bisa menunggu sedikit lagi? Aku menghela nafas. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna; tuxedo berbahan sutera yang lembut membalutnya dan menampakkan lekukan tubuhnya. Menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku. Aku tahu, semua sudah sangatlah terlambat. Untuk menatapnya, untuk mengatakannya. Namun, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Menangisi kebodohanku? Tidak, aku tidak akan bersedih hati. Hari ini hari bahagianya. Sudah sepantasnya aku mendukung kebahagiaannya, bukan?

"Selamat untukmu, Tao_._" Sapaku setelah berdiri cukup dekat dengannya.

"Kris? Kamu sudah di sini sejak kapan? Astaga, maaf aku baru melihatmu!" Lelaki yang kupanggil dengan sebutan kecil 'Tao' itu tersenyum hangat sambil membetulkan dasinya. Oh, betapa aku merindukan suaranya ketika memanggil namaku seperti itu.

Aku mendekatinya dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga tulip yang diterimanya dengan wajah ceria. "Wow, kamu terlihat sangat oke dan menawan_._" Ucapku dengan agak kaku. Seandainya kau mengerti arti dari bunga tulip itu, Tao.

"Benarkah itu, Kris?" Ia berbalik memandang cermin, bibirnya berkerut. Aku mengenalnya, kebiasaan setiap kali dirinya tidak puas akan sesuatu.

Kapanpun, di manapun, kau selalu terlihat sempurna untukku, Zitao. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau terlihat sangat oke! Ayolah, kau tidak ingin keluar dengan ekspresi seperti itu, kan?" Aku menggodanya. Sedikit tawa terlepas dari mulutku mengingat ia tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kris!" Ia memukul bahuku seperti halnya seorang teman sebelum tersenyum senang dan memelukku. "Terimakasih banyak. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, aku melepas senyum kecil. "Aku tahu. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Waktunya sudah tiba. Huang Zitao; sahabatku, teman masa kecil yang tidak akan pernah berubah dan akan selalu menjadi sahabatku. Dia akan menikah. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan gugup dari mata pandanya di ambang pintu. Kris Wu, kau harus bisa melewatinya. Kau kan pengiring lagunya. Zitao sudah memintaku untuk mengiringi hari ini dengan lantunan pianoku. Ya, untuk mengiringi pernikahannya. Dan tentu saja aku menyetujuinya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak Zitao.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, walaupun bukan aku yang akan menyambut uluran tangannya, Zitao akan tetap bahagia bersama calon mempelai prianya. Sangat ingin aku menggantikan pria itu dengan diriku sendiri, namun aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin. Zitao, aku tidak meminta lebih daripada kebahagiaanmu.

Lagi-lagi aku tertegun melihatnya, bergandengan tangan dengan ayahnya. Zitao sudah datang, dan saatnya aku bermain. Aku mengalunkan _Kiss The Rain_—salah satu lagu favorit Tao, juga lagu favoritku. Nada-nada indah tersebut mengiringi langkah Tao menuju ke altar. Senyum kebahagiaan terukir di wajah polosnya. Zitao, apakah kau tahu sebesar apa rasa cintaku padamu?

Seseorang menarik perhatianku. Ah, rupanya ia, sang calon mempelai pria. Byun Baekhyun. Sahabatku. Sahabatku yang tidak pernah aku sadari, mengambil orang yang aku cintai dari gengamanku. Aku, bukan orang yang sempurna. Aku juga bukan orang yang romantis seperti Baekhyun. Aku mungkin tidak setampan dirinya, tidak selucu dan tidak sebijaksana dirinya, tapi aku yang paling tahu tentangmu, Tao.

Baekhyun melirikku dan tersenyum. Aku menelan ludah dan sebelum membuat Baekhyun curiga, tetap seperti biasa aku memakai wajah dinginku. Nyengir dengan terpaksa, itulah yang dapat kulakukan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengacungkan jempolnya untukku. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _'Thanks' _. Aku menjawabnya dengan mengangguk, lalu kembali serius dengan permainan pianoku. Piano putih ini, memiliki banyak kenangan. Terlalu banyak sehingga menyesakkan hatiku saat memainkannya.

Zitao menyukai musim dingin. Ia selalu ingin berlibur ke tempat yang saljunya banyak. Tao menyukai coklat, _dark chocolate_ lebih tepatnya. Al bukan seseorang yang menyukai manis berlebihan. Zitao tidak seperti kebanyakan lelaki lainnya—Zitao menyukai lagu-lagu ballad. _Well_, Tao itu berbeda. Tao itu berisik. Ia suka berbicara. Tao, anehnya ia sangat menyukai _branded things_, _especially when it comes to Gucci_. Tao juga seorang _crybaby_. Ia menyukai panda—dan sangat membenci kucing. Akan sangat sulit ketika kau membuka lemarinya, puluhan baju, entah itu jaket ataupun kaos, akan tertimbun di setiap celah. Zitao adalah salahsatu penggemar fashion, _you know_.

Kalau disuruh untuk mendeskripsikan Zitao lebih banyak, aku tidak akan sanggup. Terlalu banyak, terlalu detail. Aku mengenal Tao luar dalam. Keluarga Tao sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Miyoung, kakak Zitao adalah sahabat dekatku juga. Kami bertiga sangat sulit terpisahkan. Tapi semua ini terjadi saat Miyoung harus mengejar beasiswa fashion keluar negeri. Maka, tinggalah kami berdua. Aku, juga Zitao. Saat itulah aku mulai menyadari perasaan yang seharusnya tidak kumiliki.

Tidak mudah memasuki ruang lingkup kami. Aku dan Tao seperti kembar yang tidak terpisahkan. Kami berdua sesama keturunan Asia di kampus. Di mana ada Tao, di sampingnya selalu ada diriku. Sebaliknya juga begitu. Kami selalu bersama dari sekolah dasar. Kris dan Zitao. Sampai pada suatu saat, _dia datang._

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Sama sepertiku, ia adalah blasteran. Berdarah Korea dan Cina. Tentu saja, kedatangannya di kampus kami membawa pesona sendiri. Selain aku, Baekhyun cepat menjadi bahan pembicaran para perempuan dan laki-laki. Rahang tegas dan wajah orientalnya menarik banyak perhatian orang. Selain itu, ia juga sangat _talkactive. _ Tao— awalnya ia tidak begitu peduli. Ia berkata bahwa selama aku masih bersamanya, ia tidak menginginkan hal lain. Di saat teman-teman sebayanya membahas tentang Baekhyun, Tao lebih memilih bermain _skateboard _denganku. Baekhyun, lain halnya. Dari awal, sudah kurasa kalau ia menaruh perhatian pada Zitao. Terkadang, aku menemukannya diam-diam mencuri perhatian kepada Tao. Mau tidak mau, kami bertiga menjadi sangat dekat. Aku kemudian menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai sahabatku.

Kejadian ini semakin sering. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhasil masuk ke lingkungan kami. Mungkin berawal dari saat Mr. Julian memberi kami tugas dan membuat kelompok tiga orang. Aku dan Tao tentu saja—kami selalu bersama. Kebetulan, Baekhyun tidak memiliki teman sekelompok. Dan karena ia sudah cukup dekat dengan kami, tidak ada salahnya mengajak Baekhyun bergabung, kan?

Tentu saja aku salah.

Itulah yang dapat kukatakan. Aku sering mendengar kalau Baekhyun itu orang yang cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli terhadap fans-fansnya. Memang ia akan tetap membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum, atau melambai. Tapi, ia tidak pernah dekat dengan para penggemar yang rela mengantri demi tanda tangannya di kampus. Tidak pernah terlihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan salah satunya. Bahkan Jessica, gadis paling cantik di kampus ini, di tolak olehnya.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Zitao, sahabatku, orang yang sangat aku sayang, mulai berubah saat Baekhyun masuk ke lingkungan kami. Begitupula Baekhyun. Aku melihatnya sangat mengekspos perasaannya terhadap Tao. Tao, ia menjadi sering malu-malu dan mulai menggunakan _eyeliner_. Aku tidak melarangnya, sungguh. Aku menyukai Tao apa adanya. Dan harus kuakui, Alice menjadi jauh lebih tampan di mataku. Banyak rumor di. mana-mana sekarang, kalau Baekhyun sering terlihat berjalan berdampingan dengan Zitao. Memang, rumor itu benar dan aku tidak menyangkal.

Tapi aku merasakannya. Aku merasa mereka mulai mengacuhkanku.

Zitao—sering mengabaikan telepon dan smsku. Ketika aku main ke rumahnya, Ibunya selalu mengatakan Tao sedang keluar. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak, apakah ia keluar bersama Baekhyun atau mengurung diri di kamar? Aku memang sering melihatnya bersama Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Dan kurasa, Baekhyun juga sudah mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya. Begitu pula Baekhyun. Ia masih menyapaku, tapi itupun harus aku duluan yang menyapanya. Ia terlihat menghindariku.

Aku berusaha menghubungi Tao. Melalui email dan _skype, _tapi tak satupun dijawabnya. Dan seminggu kemudian, aku mendapat kabar bahagia darinya.

Zitao sudah jadian dengan Baekhyun.

Hanya dalam tiga minggu mereka berkenalan.

Sungguh tidak disangka.

Aku menyelamati Zitao. Hari itu, akhirnya mereka mendatangi aku yang sedang menulis lagu di halaman belakang rumahku. Jari tangan mereka saling bertautan, dan aku benar-benar melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengajakku untuk makan-makan, merayakan hal tersebut. Namun, apakah mereka tahu, perasaanku yang sebenarnya?

Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu.

Karena aku adalah seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Dan aku tidak akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Selamat kepada Mr. Byun Baekhyun dan Mrs. Byun Zitao!"

Kalimat tersebut terucap di mana-mana. Gereja putih suci ini telah menjadi saksi kedua insan tersebut. Tanpa mereka tahu, di tengah kebahagiaan tersebut ada seseorang yang tengah menangis. Entah menangis bahagia, ataupun menangis karena sedih. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi dahinya, berjalan pelan meninggalkan sang piano yang merupakan tempat tersimpan seluruh isi hatinya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya—sebuah cincin emas putih berukirkan permata perak. Sekali lagi, ia menatap ke arah pasangan yang baru saja menikah tersebut, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan cincin tersebut ke kolam dan melangkah meninggalkan gereja.

Sebuah akhir yang menyakitkan, bagi seseorang yang tidak pernah menyatakan kebenaran. Seharusnya, orang itu—Kris Wu, dapat mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan kebahagiaannya. Ia hanya sedikit terlambat.

"Kris? Kemana Kris? Aku ingin Kris untuk memainkan lagu untuk kita,"

"Aku tidak tahu, Taozi. Kemana perginya dia?"

"Mr. Zitao, seseorang memintaku untuk menyerahkan bunga ini untuk anda."

"Terimakasih banyak!"

Sebuket bunga anyelir merah muda dengan beberapa buah cengkeh yang agak tersembunyidiberikan seseorang tamu pernikahan tersebut kepada Zitao. Baekhyun mengerenyit bingung. Mengapa anyelir merah muda? Anyelir merah muda berarti 'Aku tidak akan melupakanmu'. Zitao yang penasaran, meneliti bunga tersebut dan menemukan secarik kartu ucapan dibaliknya.

_Dear Tao,_

Kau tahu aku tidak mahir dalam mengungkapkan isi hatiku.  
Tulip, bunga favoritmu, berarti '_pernyataan cinta'._  
Anyelir merah muda berarti _'Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu'._  
Aku tahu kau cermat, kau pasti menemukan beberapa bunga cengkeh diantara anyelir itu.  
Mungkin orang lain akan mengerutkan alisnya,  
Tapi arti dari cengkeh adalah,  
_'Aku telah mencintaimu dan kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya.'_

Sahabatmu,

Kris.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari gereja tersebut mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati mengingat ini adalah musim salju. Lelaki itu—merogoh beberapa koin yang ia temukan di kantung mantel putihnya, memasukannya ke _vending machine _dan meraih sekaleng kopi hitam. Sudah berapa lama ia menjadi kecanduan. _Bitter, yet tastes sweet._ Ia merasakan sebutir air turun jatuh ke telapak tangannya. Ia sudah merelakannya. Demi kebahagian sahabatnya, cinta pertamanya.

Tak lama ia menatap danau yang membeku, sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang suram, ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya sambil menghela napas. Seseorang yang ternyata lelaki itu, menggenggam sebuket bunga _hyacinth _putih. Dipetiknya satu persatu dan dilemparkannya ke tengah danau membeku tersebut. Lelaki rambut pirang tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, sebelum ia terkejut dan menumpahkan kopi hitamnya.

"Wu Yi Fan?" tanya lelaki bermantel coklat tua yang kontras dengan rambutnya—sama terkejutnya.

"Whoa, mantelku," balas lelaki di hadapannya. Ia mendongak, membulatkan matanya dan tergagap. "Piao Chan Lie?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa. Suaranya yang sangat berbeda dari wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kekanakan, serta telinganya yang mencuat dibalik helaian rambutnya. Ia meraih sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan mengusap mantel putih milik lelaki berambut pirang, Kris Wu. Berusaha menghilangkan secercak noda walaupun yang kenyataannya tidak akan hilang.

"Tetap saja salah memanggil namaku, Kris. Park, Chan-yeol. Aku tahu kau adalah orang Cina, tetapi _please, at least pronounce my name correctly._" Ia kembali tertawa, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi.

Kris yang masih menganga, kembali menggunakan _pokerface_ andalan miliknya. Ia ingat, lelaki ini. Seorang keturunan Korea yang satu sekolah menengah atas bersama Tao, dulu. Sama-sama mengikuti klub basket. Ketika ia menatapnya, Chanyeol tersenyum pelan dan kembali membersihkan noda di mantel Kris.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku pasti kau kaget. Aku akan mengganti mantelmu, di mana kau membelinya?" tanyanya masih dengan suara beratnya. "Omong-omong, _you looked awesome back then at the church."_

Lagi-lagi Kris terkejut. Mengapa Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ia ada di gereja? Jangan-jangan...

"_I came for Baixian, if you're wondering._ _Hyacinth_ berarti _lovely, _juga 'aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu.' _He was my first love, you know,"_ Chanyeol tertawa dan kembali melemparkan tangkai-tangkai bunga tersebut ke danau. "_In the end, im just a coward."_

Kris termagu. Jadi, takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya selama ini. Jika saja, jika saja Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun lebih dulu, berteman dan mungkin, mencintainya, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin mereka akan bahagia. Dan juga Kris dan Tao. Tapi, mungkin saja, ini adalah doa yang terkabulkan. Dan akhirnya Kris tertawa, untuk yang pertama kalinya di hari yang mungkin, bahagia ini.

"_We're both are cowards, don't you think?" _Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rasanya, ini bukan hari yang sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin, inilah awal baru bagi mereka berdua.

"_You're seriously the only one who dared to call me by my real name, Chanyeol."_

* * *

_If you ask me what happiness is  
When this life is done, maybe when this love is gone  
If you ask me what happiness is  
You're smile out under the sun, but I'm always on the run_

_G-Dragon ft Sky Ferreira; Black_


End file.
